A New Conflict
by Unikitty455
Summary: What if Ema learned that she had a thirteen year old sister, and finds out that she might be bringing a new family member into life? Read to find out.
1. Sister

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Brothers Conflict in any way shape or form._**

 ** _A.N. So my new Brothers Conflict story is out, I will have new chapters shortly. This is my first Brothers Conflict Story, so I hope you enjoy it! Have Fun and Read On!_**

It was a relatively normal morning at the Condo, Ukyo was out, he was held up in court, so that left Ema to do the cooking, she didn't mind or anything, but Tsubaki and Azusa came down and noticed her in a daze, they alerted their other brothers that were in the house, which was Masaomi, Kaname, shockingly enough Natsume, Louis, Subaru, Lori, Yusuke, once again a shocking one, Fuuto, and of course, the one and only, adorable, Wataru. They all came down stairs which would normally knock Ema out of the daze that she was in, but she just stayed, cooking, not even looking up. All of the brothers grew worried for the girl they had grown to love in one way or another, Juli tore Ema away from her thoughts by saying, "Uh-oh horndog alert! Those nasty little perverts, I swear if they try anything I'm gonna-" he was cut off by Ema looking up to see many 11 pairs of eyes looking at her, "Oh, hi guys, breakfast should be ready soon." She smiled and went back to cooking. The brothers exchanged worried and confused glances.

 ** _The Previous Night; Ema's P.O.V.:_**

My phone rang and I saw it was from my dad; I quickly opened my phone and hit the answer button, "Hey Dad!" She said happily.

"Hey sweetie, how have you been?" My Dad asked.

"I've been great Dad, my brothers are great! How are you and Miwa, how's married life treating you?" I asked.

"We are great. Hey sweetheart, are you sitting down?" He asked, making me confused.

"Yeah, I'm on my bed, why?" I replied.

"Well, Ema, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now, and I think it's time you knew. Ema, I know you know that you're adopted now," He paused, "Well, there was something I didn't tell you, you have a younger sister. She is 4 years younger than you technically, right now she is thirteen even though you're 18, her birthday is in March.. Your mother died right after giving birth to you, but your father actually didn't know that you existed until I had told him about you after you were in my custody. I found out by a letter my lawyer gave to me a week after the adoption went through. I called him the day after, but he said that he couldn't give you proper care at the time and that you would be better off with me. Anyway, it turns out someone made a show about your life, with your brothers-"

I cut him off, "Hikaru said that he might do something like that."

"Okay, well, apparently your 14-year-old half sister, Elizabeth is really into the show about you and your brothers, Brothers Conflict I think it was called, and your biological father thinks that this would be a good time for you both to meet. So would you want to meet her, you can take anyone you want with you if you want." He told me; of course I wanted to meet her, preferably with my brothers by my side.

"I definitely want to meet her, but where does she live?" I pulled out a pen and paper.

"Well that's the thing, she doesn't exactly speak Japanese, though I know that you know this other language and Miwa said that all of the boys know it except for Wataru, he might not. Elizabeth lives in America." I was definitely shocked.

I snapped out of my daze, "Where in America?"

"She lives at 2835 Steve Hunt Road Hudson, Florida" I wrote the address down.

"Thank you papa!" I'm going to have a sister, I can't wait! I just hope the guys say that they can go.

"And Ema, one more thing." He paused, "Elizabeth doesn't know that you're characters are real, and she doesn't know that you exist. When I talked to Robert, he said that he wanted you to be the one to tell her"

I was a little upset that she didn't know about me, but a little happy because I would be the one to tell her about me, "Okay, thank you papa."

 ** _Flashback End; Still Ema's P.O.V.:_**

"Hey, Sis, are you okay?" Azusa asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" I asked him, I was really worried that I would be going to America on my own.

"You're acting… different." Subaru said.

I carried the food out to the table, "Got to start somewhere I guess. I do have something to ask, but first I'd like it if everyone could be sitting down." They seemed to be worried.

"Okay, it is breakfast anyway, so everyone take a seat." Masaomi said, and everyone followed. I brought out the last bowl of eggs.

I took my seat with all eyes on me; I was a bit embarrassed at all the attention, but took a deep breath and said, "Okay, so I'm going to be blunt here. I have a sister, a biological one. My Dad called me last night and told me about her. He said that she lives in America, and well, I was wondering if any of you would go with me. I mean you don't have to! It would just be nice to have someone there." I looked at all of them. Not a single mouth was closed. It would be funny, in any other circumstance, but this was serious.

"Something as important as this, I'm definitely going!" Tsubaki said.

"As am I." Azusa agreed.

"When will you be going?" Masaomi asked.

"I figured I would find out who all wanted to go then work around everyone's schedules. She doesn't know I exist so it's not like she's anxiously waiting. Though apparently Hikaru did make a show about us and she has watched it. Kind of weird right?" I giggled nervously, but at least I would have two of my brothers going with me.

"Well then, I can request some time off and go, I'm sure that Ukyo will be able to do the same." Masaomi told me making me light up.

Yusuke looked to the side and held a blush that didn't go unnoticed, "I'll go too, hey, but no offence or anything but didn't your parent, pass?" He asked.

I looked down, but not before seeing the glares he was getting from some of the others, "Yeah, my mom did, but apparently my Dad is still alive. At the time he couldn't give me the proper care that I needed and asked Papa to care for me. Four years later, my sister Elizabeth was born." I told them.

"So she's…" Kaname trailed off.

"Only 14." Lori said quietly.

"Actually she's 13; her birthday is in March, so she is technically four years younger." I replied. The brothers nodded in response.

"Well I for one will definitely be going. I wouldn't leave my dear sister alone would I?" Kaname told me.

"I'll go too." Natsume said, I blushed a bit, I guess it's nice to know my brothers care.

"I'll talk to my managers and sort something out, so I'll go to, Big Sis." Fuuto said adding emphasis to the 'Big Sis' part.

"If I'm allowed I'll come to support you too Sis!" Wataru exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Of course you can go Wataru, Lori and I will be going as well." Louie said, while Lori nodded.

That only left Subaru, out of everyone here tonight, all eyes were on him until a different voice could be heard, "I'm coming too, hehe, I'm going to support our little sister all the way~" Hikaru said.

"I take it you were there for the entire conversation?" Masaomi asked for confirmation. The red headed feminine man only smirked and nodded.

"Well thank you anyway." I told him.

"I guess I can go, I've never been to America before." My Face lit up; almost all of my brothers had agreed to go with me on my journey. All I had left was to ask Ukyo!

"Thank you all! You have no idea how much this means to me.

"No problem sis." Masaomi told me.

"Well, I hope everyone brought their appetite!" I said. Everyone cheered, ate and conversation exploded between all of the brothers.

"Oh, hey Wataru, do you speak English?" I asked the youngest brother.

"A little." He told me.

"Okay, good to know." I smiled at him.


	2. Inisemination

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Brothers Conflict, If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfic now would I?_**

 ** _A.N. Okay, so this is my first time writing a lemon. I hope I didn't do too terribly. Anyone uncomfortable reading this should just skip this chapter, you won't miss anything important._**

 ** _Later that Day, after school; Ema's P.O.V.:_**

"Hey, I'm home." I called out into the house.

"Welcome back." I heard Ukyo call back.

"Hey, Ukyo, I was wondering if I could tell you something." I asked him.

"I know." I heard him say. He came out of the kitchen. I looked at him with confusion, "I know about your sister, Wataru told me." I was nervous again.

"I want to go. All of us that work have already requested the time off the week that you, Yusuke, and Fuuto have that 2 week vacation off from school. Even Fuuto has talked with his managers, and we all can go. I also have already informed Rintarou, he said that he would send all of our ticket's to you in the mail." He told me.

I could tell that I was blushing so I looked away. Ukyo was always so prepared and knew exactly what to do, "Thank you, Ukyo." I told him.

 ** _Ukyo's P.O.V.:_**

I heard from Wataru that Ema has a sister and that everyone wanted to come with her, so I scheduled the time that we would all go down to Florida, I talked to Rintarou, he gave me the address. When I told Ema about this she looked away from me, I could see her blushing, I couldn't hold in my smirk, since I knew she couldn't see me. She was just so damn cute. I'm older than her and I'm her brother, she just turned 18 last month, so doing anything with her technically wouldn't be illegal, which is really bad for me, that was the only thing holding me back. I could tell that she has made all of my brothers fall for her, except Louie and maybe, _maybe_ Hikaru, but knowing that pervert, he probably is under the same spell I am. I heard her thank me and that was it, I wrapped one arm around her back and place one hand on the back of her head gently. I bent down to her height and kissed her passionately, I knew we were the only ones in the house, but in the case this escalated and someone came home, I didn't want anyone catching us. With Ema kissing back now, and us fighting for tongue, I picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around my waist. We broke our kiss momentarily so that we could breath and I could get the elevator to go up to the fourth floor. We got in the elevator, Ema's legs still around me, I could tell she was getting no she was embarrassed, I really wasn't in the mood to lose her, especially with the hardening in my pants; I kissed her again, distracting her. I brought her to my bedroom. We had to breathe and I needed to open the door, so I opened it, brought us in, closed the door and locked it.

 ** _Ema's P.O.V._**

What is happening? We were just in the living room I swear, and now we are in what I think is Ukyo's bedroom, I'm pretty sure he just locked the door, and we are kissing. Not to mention the position we are currently in, it's all quite embarrassing. I mean, don't get me wrong, he is an _amazing_ kisser, but none of the brothers have gone this far. We took a breath of air and he laid me down on his bed, crawling on top of me. "U-Ukyo." I said, fear evident in my eyes. I'm a virgin. I thought, if we ended up actually having sex, it would be really painful.

"Are you okay with this?" He asked me. He wouldn't do anything if I said no, but this was really nice and no one was home. I didn't want it to stop.

"Y-yes." I said, extremely embarrassed.

That was all he needed. He pulled up my shirt and tossed it to the side, leaving me in only my white lacy bra. I had never seen Ukyo like this before. He proceeded to pulled down my skirt. I found this a little unfair. I am in nothing but my bra and panties, and he still had everything on, including his tie and his glasses. The only things that he seemed to get off were his shoes. So I started on his tie. He kissed me again as I threw it to the side, I couldn't help a moan from slipping out. He slipped off the jacket he was wearing as we continued to kiss more passionately. Damn, he wears a lot of clothes, if we are going to do this, half the time we spend will be getting him undressed. I unbuttoned his vest and let it drop to the floor. A few times, he would get close, and I could feel _him_ through his pants which startled me. I have never done anything like this before. That didn't stop me though, I took off the finally layer of clothing he had covering his top, revealing his nicely toned chest. I put my hands on his chest, and moved them up to behind his head, looking into his beautiful blue eyes. I kissed him this time, when we took our next breathe for air, he took his glasses off and put them on the nightstand next to his bed. "I love you Ema" I wasn't shocked by his words. No~ we were just in his bedroom about to have sex, and he has blushed around me more times than I can count because he doesn't love me.

"I- I love you too." But that right there was the shocker. To both of us. He smiled brightly than kissed me again, but with more love and gentleness than our previous kisses which were filled with more lust and passion than anything. This kiss had that too, but just the gentleness overpowered it. As we kissed, Ukyo reached behind me and undid the hook holding my bra on. He slipped it off. He looked at my boobs and his eyes widened, "Is something wrong?" I asked. Afraid I did something to upset him.

"No, you just, have very large breasts." He said; formal as ever. I believe that was the hardest I have ever blushed in my life.

"Thank yo-AH!" My thanks turned into a moan/scream when I felt one hand on my right boob and his mouth on my other. "UKYO!" I shouted his name; I could practically feel him smirking. Though when I shouted, yes it was mostly by pleaser, but also from shock.

"Yes, very good Ema, shout my name so that any of my brothers that have their eyes on you know that you are mine." Ukyo said. That's when I realized that I should keep my voice down if I don't want the brothers finding out in this way.

"You… Are not… nice." I told him between pants. He had pick up speed while flicking his tongue over my one nipple; he was also massaging the other one. This was when I got a great idea, I had read my fair share and was about to experiment. I unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his button, and slid his pants off. His large penis was quite visible through the thin fabric of his boxers. With as much confidence as I could stir up, I pulled down his boxers. I had never seen anything like his manhood before, how would that even fit… anywhere? I was determined though, and I wanted to try out what I had learned. So, placing both hands around his enlarged cock and rubbed my hands in an up and down motion. I heard him moan, so I had to have been doing something right. I decided to go all in when I somehow managed to flip us, and slid down to his area. I never thought I would do this but here it goes, I lick the peak of his penis and heard him moan again. Figuring my acquired knowledge was correct; I slipped him into my mouth. I moved my head up and down, like I had done with the rubbing. Each time getting a grunt or a moan.

"Me, you are… much worse." I smile at his comment. I continued my movements, enjoying the noises I was earning, this was making my mouth sore for my mouth was barely big enough to accommodate for him. "EMA!" Finally, that's what I was waiting for. I slowly released his still hard cock from my mouth with a 'pop'. I crawled back up to his face and kissed him passionately. Ukyo took this opportunity to get back on top. He slipped my panties off and situated himself at my entrance, "Are you sure your okay with this?" He asked, "Because after this, no turning back." He told me.

I nodded, bracing for impact, "Just please be gentle." I asked of him. He nodded.

"I'll be quick." And just like that, I had the most incredible pain of my life. He kissed me to try and distract me from the pain, but I cried a bit anyway.

 ** _Ukyo's P.O.V.:_**

I could see the pain on Ema's face; I kissed her hoping to mask the pain. I could see the tears running down her cheeks. I felt so incredibly guilty, and the way she would move under me made me fight back so many urges to slam into her, but I promised her I'd be gentle. She is making that very hard with how tight she is right now though. I saw the look on her face change and she gave me a nod, telling me it was okay to continue. I thrusted gently into her at first. I could feel her tightening around me and I couldn't hold back. I slammed into as hard and as deep as I could possibly go, "UKYO! AHHH!" I heard her scream in ecstasy I kissed her passionately as I continued to thrust into her, giving moans and grunts of my own as we went.

Some time past, and I neared my peak, I realized that I wasn't wearing protection, "Ema, I'm gonna, mnhg, EMA!" I screamed as a released my seeds into her.

"UKYO!" She screamed, milking me of anything that I had left.

 ** _Ema's P.O.V.:_**

I could hear Ukyo as he tried to tell me that he was about to come. Little did he know that I was about to too. I felt him release in me, I never felt this full in my life. We both let out our final screams, and then Ukyo pulled out and lay next to me, both of us panting. He covered us both with the blanket. I could see that he was happy, but afraid at the same time, "Ema, I-I didn't use a condom." He told me.


	3. Pregnant?

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Brothers Conflict, only my writing._**

 ** _A.N. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter, don't worry, I'm going to keep writing, I just had to publish I was going crazy, also, to anyone who had read this story before January 20th, 2018, I maid some changes to the first chapter which are sort of important, just wanted to let those 100 people know, so without further a due, Have Fun and Read On!_**

* * *

I may be weak, but I had enough strength to jump at what he just said, "What?" I asked as I was propped up.

"I forgot." He told me, for who I know him as; this was very not like him to forget such an important detail.

"Umm, okay, well this was only one time, nothing will happen." I said.

"We hope." He said.

"We hope." I repeated as I lie down next to him and curl up next to his warm figure.

 ** _~Time Skip; 1 month; day before they arrive; Ema's P.O.V.:_**

It had been one month sense Ukyo and I had done the deed. Everything had gone back to the way it was before; all except Ukyo seemed to be paying more attention to my health when he was at the house. I had started throwing up, I did get worried, sense my period was late, but I figure that I could have just caught something. I did do my damned best to keep this from Ukyo. On the bright side, I am going to meet my sister tomorrow. I have all of my suit cases packed. We leave for the plane in about 15 minutes. "Ema, are you ready."

I could tell that it was Ukyo, "Yeah!"

"Okay, need any help bringing your stuff down?" He asked. I did have a few bags that were quite heavy.

"Yeah, that would be nice." I said opening the door. "Thank you." I smiled at him.

"No problem. Is this all you're taking?" He asked.

"Yes." He nodded then picked them all up. I was nothing less than amazed.

"You don't have to carry all of them." I told him.

"Well I wouldn't let you carry them, being sick and all." How did he know?

"H-how?" I asked.

"I've heard you a few times in your bathroom. Now, were you planning on telling me?" He asked me, completely serious.

"I was going to buy a test in America, if it was negative, no, there would be no reason to bother you." I told him.

"And if it was positive?" Ukyo asked.

I really didn't know, "I, I don't know." I told him looking down at the floor.

He was obviously upset by this, "Compromise? I'll buy the test, but I want to be there when you find out the results." I sighed. Of course he'd want to be there.

"Fine. Can we just get there already?" I asked. I knew that if we were around even just one brother he wouldn't talk about this.

He smiled, "Sure, come on." We walked to the elevator and we went down to where all the cars were, we were taking 3 cars, Natsume's, Masaomi's, and Ukyo's. I wasn't sure how Ukyo was going to act, even if we were in front of his brothers, if I threw up in Masaomi's car, he'd call off the trip, and that left Natsume, so when Hikaru asked, more like said that I would want to ride in a car with him, I did jump at the idea knowing he would be in Natsume's car. I crawled in and we were off.

 ** _~Short time skip; 40 minutes after being on the plane; Ema's P.O.V.:_**

Turns out we got to ride on a private plane. The time is around 8:30 a.m. I sat next to Wataru, luckily and not so luckily. He isn't a pervert like most of my brothers, and he isn't Ukyo, but he is young so he is very chatty. He was in the middle of telling me his dream of being a pilot when I started to feel sick again. I was hoping that this wouldn't happen. I covered my mouth and ran to the back of the plane, getting all of the brothers' attention.

After I threw up. I flushed, essentially releasing all of what was in the toilet, out of the plane. I washed my hands, and reluctantly walked out of the bathroom. All of my brothers were surrounding me at the back, "I'm sorry about that, I'm fine really." I said trying to convince my brothers that I was fine. Which I was, now.

"I'd still like to take a look at you." Masaomi said.

"That's not necessary really." I told him.

"Yes it is, now follow me to the resting portion of the plane." I sighed. I wasn't going to win this one was I? I followed him. "Just lay here." He told me to lay on one of the beds that was in the middle of the room, there were quite a few, how much does a plane like this even cost?

"Okay." I laid down. All of the brothers were surrounding me looking worried, but the most worried looking of all was Ukyo.

Masaomi pressed down on one part of my stomach, nothing happened, but then he pressed on a different part and I flinched, that didn't go unnoticed, "did that hurt?" He questioned.

"A bit." I answered.

"Tell me if at any time anything hurts." I nodded. He pressed on another spot nothing.

The next spot he pressed at I had to say something, "Okay, that hurts."

He wrote something down on a chart and then pressed at another spot, "That hurts too. When will this be over?" I asked.

He looked worried, "It's done, you can sit up now," I sat up, finally, but he continued, "And I'm sorry to ask you this and if you want everyone can leave but, when was your last period." My eyes widened extremely big, I'm pretty sure that my face went more red than Yusuke's hair. I could tell a majority of the brothers were blushing too.

"Ahem, excuse me?" I asked him.

"When was your last period?" He repeated.

"I'm fine with them being in here if I can write that down instead of saying it out loud.

"Sure." He handed me a clipboard and a pencil, the clipboard a white sheet of paper on it.

I wrote 7 weeks down. Then handed it back to him. His eyes went wide, "I know." I started to cry. Confusing all of my brothers even Ukyo.

"Have you taken a test?" Masaomi asked me, some of the brothers tried to look at the piece of paper, ahem; all of them, but Masaomi wouldn't let them by holding the clipboard to his chest. Which I was very grateful for.

"No." I told him, tears running down my face.

"Okay, can someone fill me in?" Tsubaki asked.

"Only when Ema's ready, but Ema, I take it this means you…" He trailed off as to not make me more embarrassed than I already am, especially with everyone in the room, he probably didn't want to give anything away. When I nodded I could tell that he's disappointed in me, but what could I do? "I still want you to take the test and, you realize that if you _pass_ your test, they'll figure out eventually if you decide to go that route." My eyes opened wide. If I decide to go that route? Abortion, no, I won't; and I'm not giving up for adoption either. So I don't care if they kick me out or if Ukyo doesn't want it. I'm keeping it.

I figure at least a few of the brothers had caught on by now. I think the only one still in the dark was Wataru. Some looked at me empathetically, some looked at me disgusted, and some looked angry, but only two that looked happy, Louie and Hikaru. Then Ukyo, just looked, confused, "What's going on Big Sis?" Wataru asked, still not knowing what the heck is going on.

"I-I'm going to go sit down." I told them, standing up, and they cleared a path for me to walk back to the other part of the plane. I could tell that they all stayed for a moment, I could hear them yelling and screaming. I sat down in a seat that no one was sitting in before in hopes of getting to sit alone. In this part of the plane, there were five rows of two seats on each side. Separating the two was a small table. In the middle were sort of circular tables, with curved leather couches surrounding them. I sat at the far back seat on the left side; I had previously sat on the right side. I sat at the window seat, stupid me, that left room for Natsume to sit right next to me, and Tsubaki and Azusa to sit in front and diagonal to me, "I took this seat to be alone you know." I told them.

"I figured as much but we have questions." Natsume said, I continued looking out the window. I had a hunch that there would be questions, "Were you just toying with us when we confessed to you?"

"No, I wasn't at the time." I told them, I honestly did still love them all a bit, but I loved Ukyo more, and if I'm carrying his child, then I will be with him, if he lets me.

"But someone surpassed us." Azusa stated. I nodded.

"Who was it then, you know how badly this hurts me, so just come out with it!" Tsubaki said making me feel extremely guilty. I knew that when I choose one, that the others would be hurt.

I didn't know if I wanted Ukyo to have a death warrant just yet so I stayed quiet, "How about this, is it someone on this plane?" Natsume asked me. I nodded, I figured that much was obvious. I realized that Juli was there and he ran off to antagonize each and every member on board this plane.

"I just don't want you to hurt him, and I know that at least Tsubaki will if I tell you." Azusa and Natsume glared at Tsubaki for ruining their chances.

 ** _Third Person:_**

"Fine, I'll go." Tsubaki said as he got up, crawled over Azusa and went over to a free seat at a table where Subaru, Masaomi, Ukyo, Louis, Kaname, Lori and Yusuke were at. "Ema said it's someone on this plane, it's not me, it's not Natsume or Azusa, so is it you?" Tsubaki asked Kaname.

He blushed furiously, "No, I only tease her with a peck on the cheek and harmless flirting."

That's when Ema glanced at Ukyo and he looked at her. He knew that the secret wasn't going to be kept long, 'this means she didn't tell Tsubaki, because she knows how violent he could get, she had him sent away so this means she's probably going to tell Natsume and Azusa. I should probably tell the others so that she doesn't get bombarded with more ridiculous questions.' Ukyo thought.

 ** _Ema's P.O.V.:_**

I looked over to Ukyo real quick, then told them, "It's Ukyo." I sighed.

"HIM!?" They shouted loud enough for the plane to hear. Everything went silent, and all eyes were on me, Azusa, or Natsume.

I looked back out my window, sighed and said, "Yes, him."

Natsume and Azusa looked to Ukyo who stood up, "I'd be found out sooner or later." He said, a decent portion of the crowd gasped, others sort of growled.

"FUCK YOU MAN!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"SHE WAS MINE!" Fuuto yelled.

"Since when?" I asked quietly. You know, clouds are really pretty?

"Calm down, I truly hope that this was Ema's choice as well as Ukyo's." Masaomi stated.

Everyone looked at me, "Yes, of course it was, Ukyo wouldn't do something like that." I told them, that did make me a little angry that they would think Ukyo was capable of much less _would_ have sex with me against my will.

"Then there is our winner, the game is pretty much finished, the likelihood of anyone making a comeback now is slim to none, especially if Ema is pregnant." Hikaru said making everyone confused except for Wataru whose eye's got really big.

"SIS IS PREGNANT? I'M GOING TO HAVE A NEICE OR NEPHEW!? YAY, NEICE OR NEPHEW, NEICE OR NEPHEW! Unless it's twins or triplets. NEICES AND NEPHEWS, **_NEICES AND NEPHEWS_**!" Wataru exclaimed, happily prancing around the plane.

"Umm, Wataru, we're not even sure that sis is pregnant yet, and I know that you don't know this but saying things like it could be more than one can be really traumatizing to a woman whose pregnancy was accidental." Louie explained. I was just sitting in the corner, I was getting really dizzy and then everything went black. I heard people yelling at me, I hope they aren't too mad.

I woke up, and I was lying down. Where am I? I wondered, then memories came back to me quickly. I sat up and realized all of my brothers were around me. They all looked worried, but Ukyo saw me and said, "Ema, you're awake!" Everyone else looked up and their faces of worry turned to faces of relief.

"What happened?" I asked them.

"You fainted, 7 hours ago." Masaomi told me. I was really out that long?!

"How long until we arrive?" I asked.

"About 30 minutes, we were afraid you wouldn't wake up. This is definitely a relief." He said, "I have a feeling that all the stress you were put under had something to do with it. I'm sorry if I induced it." Masaomi bowed his head.

"We are too." The rest of the brothers said.

"Its okay guys, are you mad?" I asked worriedly.

"No, we're disappointed that you didn't choose us but, we aren't mad. Now, are you ready to meet your sister?" Azusa assured.

I smiled and nodded.

~About thirty minutes later~

"So this is Florida." I said out loud.

"Yep. The time here is…" Kaname said as he checked his phone, "1:56. Your sister is probably asleep. So let's get the stuff to the hotel, and we can stop by a 24 hour pharmacy on our way there." I blushed a bit, but nodded.

We had stopped at a 'CVS' on our way to the hotel. I had wanted to and convinced my brothers to let me go in alone, it would look weird me, being the only girl among a large group of men buying a pregnancy test. We got to the hotel and we all brought our stuff to our rooms, except for me, Subaru, Ukyo and Tsubaki are carrying my things up to my room, "Please, you really don't have to carry my things for me, I'm perfectly capabl-" I was cut off by Tsubaki.

"There is a chance that you are pregnant, and even if it isn't mine, I'm not going to chance the life of my little Niece or Nephew." He smiled at me, I nodded to him in thanks. I got the door, thanked them and started unpacking.

I looked at the pregnancy test box, "Here goes nothing." I went in my bathroom and peed on the stick. I set it on the counter and washed my hands. I walked out the glass slider to my balcony that was connected to everyone on the third floor. I saw everyone on the balcony, "Five minutes." I told them, and they all under stood. I looked out; I saw cars going by, more buildings. "I finally get to meet her, and this is what I could show up with. I'm so pathetic." I put my head in my hands as I sighed.

"I'd like to disagree." Ukyo said as he put a hand on my back.

"Thanks, but what if she doesn't like me?" I asked.

"If I made my story right, she'll either love you or hate you." Hikaru said.

"Right, I can't even make a first impression." I thought.

"You're not helping." Ukyo told him.

"And you are? You're the one who got her into half of this position in the first place." Hikaru retorted.

I checked my watch, thank god, the five minutes is up, "Oh, hey, the five minutes is up." I grabbed everyone's attention with that, we all walked back into my room. I walked into the bathroom as the others stayed in the sleeping area. I looked at the little white stick with a pink plus sign. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks as I shook my head no, eyes never wavering from the test in my hands as I slowly walked out of the bathroom.

"What does it say?" Ukyo asked. I covered my mouth with one hand to muffle my quiet sobs, as I showed them the pregnancy test.

"Please tell me I didn't just see a plus sign." I said. Hoping that I wasn't pregnant.

"W-w-we're having a baby!?" Ukyo sat down on my bed.

I put the test down on the counter and said, "I need to clear my head." I grabbed my jacket and purse and walked out the door.

"Wait." Fuuto told me.

"No." I said quietly as I ran to the elevator. Of course the elevator had to take what felt like forever to open so when it opened they all were with me, including Ukyo, "please, I just need time to think."

"Just let us come with you, we won't talk, we'll just walk." Masaomi assured. I didn't know what this town was like so I decided to let them tag along, not like me saying no would have stopped them. Plus, I guess I don't have only me to worry about now. We started walking down the street to nowhere in particular.


	4. Elizabeth Johnson

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Brothers Conflict or the musical Hamilton which a reference from which does appear somewhere in this chapter._**

 ** _A.N. So yeah, I'm like a major Hamilton fan, also I can't wait to share the next chapter with you all, this chapter though I think is the longest chapter I have ever had, with a little over 12,500 words in this chapter alone, hope you're in for a long read. So Have Fun and Read On!_**

* * *

 ** _Elizabeth's P.O.V._**

So, I stay up real late with my parents around vacation time. Right now, I just went with my dad and little brother on a convince store run. Now, before you go getting confused, my brother is adopted, we got him when I was 2, he was a baby at the time. His name is James, James Johnson, he's 11, but make no mistake, he _is_ my brother. I have golden blonde hair, I'm naturally a brunet, but I died it over brake, I have dark blue, could be mistaken for black glasses, I am currently wearing a blue jacket from Hollister, pants and sneakers, and I have brown eyes. It's a Saturday, January 6th. I get really into anime; I'm currently hung up on Brothers Conflict. I was listening to Beloved x Survival on my phone as my Dad drove. We pulled into a parking lot, confusing me. I pulled out one ear bud, "Umm, Dad, what are we doing here?" I asked him.

"I saw someone walking, I know them, and I wanted you to meet them. Come on." He said opening up the door. We were closer to the road then the buildings. We are in a plaza that I know, I've grown up here, so it would be embarrassing if I didn't know this parking lot.

"Okay…" I said hesitantly. I opened my door and got out, as did James, "Brrrr, it's so cold out here!" I said. I really dislike the cold, it's in the high 50's, low to mid 60's (Fahrenheit) right now, but I'm still freezing!

"Youuuu just don't like the cold." My Dad retorted.

We started walking to the side walk, "So these people were just walking?" I asked, this was weird, even for my Dad who is just about the weirdest person I know.

"Yeah, and they do and don't know me, we were going to meet tomorrow, but the sooner the better." He smiled at me. Yep, he's insane. I just went back to listening, by this point it was on the end song for Brothers Conflict. We got to the side walk and stopped.

He faced to the left, so I looked that way too. I was completely amazed at what I saw, I took out one ear bud and said, "Dad, A group of cosplayers is who you were going to meet up with? And they're dressed as the brothers and Ema from Brothers Conflict!?" I asked swelling with excitement. The people looked so realistic too! Just the one playing Ema was pregnant. I know things, I don't know how I know, I just know things sometimes, and the average eye wouldn't know.

"I'll let them explain that to you." My Dad told me.

I could see a few of them were looking at us with a strange face. They finally reached us, "Hello, I am Robert Johnson." My Dad said, this made all of those who weren't paying attention look up, especially the girl, her head was down, in a daze, and when my Dad introduced himself, her head popped up.

"Hello, I am Masaomi Asahina." The one cosplaying as Masaomi introduced. I saw a couple of eyes were on me.

"Liz, watch your brother while I talk to these nice people for a moment, okay?" My Dad told me, he put it in question form but he told me. I nodded anyway, and he walked a little bit back the way that the 'brothers' and 'Ema' had came from while I stayed with James.

* * *

 ** _Ema's P.O.V.:_**

We were walking for what felt like a short time, when I heard a man introduce himself as someone I thought I was going to meet tomorrow, my biological father. My head sprung up, and Masaomi introduced himself in return. I looked to the blonde haired girl when Robert addressed her as Liz, short for Elizabeth, my sister was standing right there, but I also noticed that he asked her to watch 'her brother' so does that mean I have a brother as well as a sister? We walked a bit away from them, just out of ear range. "I assume that you are Ema and you are her step brothers?" Robert said.

"Yes, I take it you're my biological father?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but I truly believe, even now that Rintarou was a better fit parent for you at the time." He apologized sincerely, I could tell that he ment what he said, and I'm going to guess he was right.

"It's okay, but, umm, I was told that I have a sister, I heard nothing about a brother." I told him, hoping to get my questions answered.

"Oh, yes, Elizabeth is your only biological sibling, James, that's my son, was adopted when Liz was two." He explained, "He's none of your concern." He told me, I nodded. "Oh, and she think that you are a bunch of cosplayers right now, I said that you'd explain."

"Okay, thank you. Can we go back to our hotel and talk there?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll let my wife know on the way. Where are you staying?" He questioned, he does seem really kind, which contradicts his looks.

"The Bird Suites." I answered. I looked at my sister and she smacked her brother playfully on the shoulder, this made me smile.

"Oh, that's not very far, and I'd love to offer you all a ride, but I only have two seats left after me, Liz and James. So, Ema, if you'd like to come with and the youngest, if he wants to tag along how would that be?" He asked.

I figure that would actually was rather logical, I will get the chance to be in the car with my sister, and it could be dangerous with Wataru out here, I found it fine, "Sure, umm, Wataru, do you want to ride in the car back to the hotel with my sister, her adopted brother and my biological father?" I asked Wataru in Japanese.

"Yeah big sis that'd be great!" He exclaimed.

"Okay, Wataru, he's the youngest is on board." I told Robert in English.

"Mr. Asahina, is it okay with you?" He asked Masaomi.

"Yes, that's fine, thank you." Masaomi responded, Robert nodded.

"Oh, hey, I will come on one condition." I told Robert he looked at me and hummed in a questioning way, "Only if my squirrel, Juli, can come with."

Robert smiled, "Yeah, its fine. I love squirrels."

Robert nodded. Then he, Wataru, and I walked over to Elizabeth and James.

* * *

 ** _Elizabeth's P.O.V.:_**

After Dad walked off with the rest of the people and a little bit of time passed, James said, "I saw snake bait." The reason for that is for whatever reason, the night I had gotten my snake, Lucy, he kept saying Snake bait, consequently that was the first time he saw a picture of Yusuke on my phone too, ever since that has been his little nickname for Yusuke.

My eyes widened, and I smacked him lightly on the shoulder, " _Don't you dare call him that to his face. Understood?"_ I told him in a voice that meant I was serious.

"I know, I know, I was just being funny~" He said.

I sighed, "Okay." I replied.

"Want to listen?~" I asked him, anything serious in me, was now a thing of the past. He doesn't like listening to my type of music normally, I know that, but it was fun to mess with him.

"No thanks!" He replied quickly, I giggled.

A short while later, I saw my dad start to walk back over to me with 'Ema' and 'Wataru' I quickly whispered to James, "Say nothing about his shorts." Whenever I showed him a picture of Wataru he would make fun of his shorts talking about how short his shorts are.

He nodded to me as they came to a stop in front of me, "Hello, I'm Ema Hinata." She extended her hand. She is staying in character, cool.

I shook her hand, "I can see that, I'm Elizabeth." I smiled.

"He-llo, I am Wataru." The younger one that looked about James' age, if not a little younger. He could actually barely speak English, I tilted my head, but only for a moment.

"Hello." I smiled at him and shook his hand. He smiled back. I realized that they even were about the same height as their characters. Ema was even about a few inches shorter than me, I'm 5'5, tall for my age, my friends tease me about it some, but I can comeback by resting my arm on their shoulders.

"So, let's get going." My Dad said to me, James, 'Wataru', and 'Ema'.

"I take it you are coming with us?" I asked 'Ema'.

"Yes, your Dad said that I would explain things to you right? Well, we are going back to my hotel so that I, along with my brothers can explain things to you." She smiled at me. Though I was now thoroughly confused.

"Okay…" I said. We all walked back to the car. James sat in the front, while 'Ema', 'Wataru', and I sat in the back.

We got out onto the main road and my dad called my mom while 'Ema' and I conversed in the back seat, "Oh, congratulations by the way." I told her, starting up conversation.

She looked at me shocked, "H-how did you know?"

I smirked, "I know things sometimes, it's not always useful information, most of the time it isn't, and it just comes and goes as it pleases, I can sometimes activate it, but that wasn't the case this time, but that's why I am still so suspicious of you, especially since you didn't even tell me your real name. So I hope that answered all of your questions."

"Yeah, but, I really am Ema Hinata." She tried to convince me.

"Okay, I may look young and naïve, but listen hear, you will not convince me of your lies okay, one thing my family doesn't put up with is lies, so stop, okay." I lectured.

Before she could reply, my Dad got off the phone, "So, Mom said that you can stay at the hotel if you want, we can get you a room or something so that you two can talk without having to worry about time. Mom or I will bring your stuff by later."

"What is going on here? First, this one claims she's the real Ema Hinata, then I'm getting a room just so that I can talk?" I asked, frustration growing.

"I'll explain everything later." Not Ema said.

"I can't wait till she finds out the truth Chi." I thought I heard that squirrel speak, it's late, and I must be getting delirious.

We came to a stop and got out of the car. My Dad, James, not Wataru, not Ema, and I all walked into the lobby of the Bird Suites. We walked up to the front desk and my Dad started working on getting me a room. Not long after, the group not Ema came with came through the front doors, "Oh, and I take it that they're all really the Asahina brothers then?" I asked her sarcastically. We were a little bit away from my Dad and James, and I spoke quietly enough so that the approaching men couldn't hear me.

"Yes." She said.

"You actually believe what you're saying don't you?" I asked her, this time the 'brothers' could hear.

"What's going on?" The one looking like Ukyo asked.

"Haha, what's going on is I think your friend here is sick or something because she is convinced she's actually Ema Hinata." I told him.

"She is though." The one with white hair looking like Tsubaki said.

"Okay, I'd get it if you were just cosplaying, but this is going to the extreme." I told them, while walking back to my dad, "Dad, you honestly expect me to have a civilized conversation with those people, Dad, they think that they are people from my anime."

He sighed, "Elizabeth Wednesday Johnson, I swear to you that what they are telling you is the truth."

I tilted my head. My Dad has never lied to me before. So I know he can't be now, "B-but how?" I asked.

"Ask them." He responded, "Here is your room key, your room number is 327, on the third floor, and if I don't see you for the rest of the night, good night sweetheart, I love you, see you tomorrow, don't let the bedbugs bite." He hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Good night Dad, I love you, see you tomorrow." I hugged him back, then bent down slightly to my brother's height, hugged him and repeated what I just said to my Dad, but just with 'buddy' instead of dad. I call him buddy, it's just his nickname. I put the key card in my pocket. With that they waved good-bye and left. I walked back over to the group, "So my Dad said you aren't crazy." I turned my head to the Ukyo figure, Ukyo or not, Ema or not, he's the father of her children, oh yes, children, and she doesn't know yet, how is it so easy for me to read her, only blood related family is this easy, "Hmm, you." Everyone looked at Ukyo.

"I didn't tell her anything other than I am who I am, she just knows other things on her own somehow." Ema explained. Everyone was now either looking at me, Ema, or Ukyo.

"I have news for you but it seems someone has already told you." I explained. Many hummed in response, "Ha, there is no _way_ I am answering your questions until some of mine are answered."

"Okay, let's go to sis's room and talk there." Other Blondie, Kaname maybe, said that.

I sighed, I still don't totally believe them, but might as well hear them out, so I decided to follow the group up to 'Ema's' room.

* * *

 ** _Ema's P.O.V.:_**

Great, my sister thinks I'm a liar, the anime show thing is really putting a wrench in my plan here, not to mention she already knows I'm pregnant, I'm guessing that she knows that Ukyo's the father, my plan is really going to hell. At least she's willing to talk.

* * *

 ** _Elizabeth's P.O.V.:_**

I followed them to the elevator, and of course, just my luck, we are going up to the third floor. Ema and 7 of her brothers went in one elevator, while I was stuck in an elevator with the remaining 6, from what I could tell, they were dressed as, Fuuto, Wataru, Masaomi, Lori, Kaname, and Natsume. The elevator felt like it was taking forever, "You shouldn't doubt her you know." 'Fuuto' told me.

I looked up at the counter for the floor that the elevator was currently on, it still said one, "Oh yeah? And why should I trust a word you all say, and even if you can somehow convince me that you are the real people from Brothers Conflict, then why do even have business with me and my father? If you can answer these questions, with good answers, I can tell you the bit that I know." I told them, the counter was now on 2.

"Hmm, and how do you know these things? How about you prove to us that you aren't all show and no tell either?" Natsume said.

I lifted the hair away from my neck, revealing a blue mark that looked like the symbol for a chromosome, "I don't know how I know the things I do, but what I do know, is that this glows, whenever I gain a new piece of information." The counter finally hit three, as soon as the doors opened I was out. I walked over to 'Ema', "So, ready to answer some questions?" I asked her.

"Apparently." She said. We walked down the hall and to a door on the right, she swiped a key card through then opened the door allowing everyone to come into the apartment-like room. It had a kitchen, a living area, a separate bedroom and a bathroom. I had spent the night here once when my grandmother was in town, she wanted to spend some time with me and James, that's how I know the room so well, "If you'll take a seat, I guess I can start answering questions but first I want to tell you some things first. Okay, first off, _I am_ Ema Hinata, all of these men _are_ the Asahina brothers. If you all could introduce yourselves I think that might help." She told them.

"I'm Fuuto Asakura, if you couldn't tell." One said to me.

"I'm Masaomi, we were in the elevator together, and you should know this if you have watched the show my brother made as much as your father claims, than you know I'm the eldest." 'Masaomi' introduced.

"Hehe, I'm Hikaru, fourth son, and I'm the one who made the novel, anime, manga, and game." The next introduced.

"Look, I can tell who you're all looking to be, and my Dad said that you are telling the truth. So I guess I believe that you are who you claim to be, but why are you interested in me?" I questioned.

"Umm, okay so you see…" Ema trailed off.

"Do you remember in the anime, how Ema was adopted?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, the 9th episode if I remember correctly." This shocked more than a few people in the room.

"Well that actually happened, Hon, do you want to explain from here?" Hikaru asked Ema.

"Sure, so, I'm not sure what's in the anime, but I thought I had lost both of my parents, but it turns out that one, my father was still alive, with a daughter 4 years younger than me." My eyes widened, doing the math, **_(A.N. I'm making it to where the show aired in 2017, just to fit the story)_** her birthday is sometime in October, I'm fourteen, in 8th grade, but 14, my birthday's in November, which would make me 4 years younger than her, "Y-you're my sister Elizabeth." I just blinked, you've got to be kidding me. I have a sister, a sister with 13 brothers.

I started laughing, "You know, you could really be a comedian." I told her.

"I really am your sister." Ema told me, putting an arm on my shoulder, I stopped laughing.

"Do you have a DNA test to prove it." I asked, sure I'd believe her, if the science told me so.

She was about to reply when Ukyo jumped in, "Yes, just a moment please." He said as he walked out of the room with Ema and I shocked.

"Why don't you just activate your power? You said you could do that right?" Ema asked me. Confusing most of the other people in the room, when they looked at me I blushed but kept it discrete.

I looked at her, "Look, I would if I could, but everything has its strengths and weaknesses, and anything about me, like, if I had a sister, I can't know about. I can only know things about others. Like what I will tell you later." I smirked. I turned my head to the little one, Wataru, and smiled, "You'll be a good uncle." I told him, he looked at Masaomi who told him something in, what I'm going to guess is Japanese, and then he lit up, prancing around the room saying something that I didn't understand, so I looked confused, but the others just smile.

"Hey, what about the rest of us, how are we going to fare as uncles?" Yusuke asked.

I figure this was a good exercise, "Here, I'll look, see what I can find, but when this…" I showed them my mark, while kneeling on the ground, so everyone could see, "Starts glowing. You cannot try to wake me, because getting the information without trying is one thing, but actually trying is another, I've gotten better at it, but it's not like I've had a teacher for this type of thing. I just know that I have been in my state, and my mom tried to wake me, I did wake up, but I woke up in the hospital because I had passed out. She never did that again." I said while going over to a spot, I sat on the floor. They looked worried, "Pass the message on to Ukyo for me, Okay thanks, bye-bye!" I said, making sure my mark was visible, I looked down and closed my eyes, I opened them and I looked around. I was in a room, a room I had created for obtaining knowledge, within my mind. I sat in my comfy chair and voiced my questions about each one of the brothers, stopping at many of the brothers, because they all, except for Louis and Hikaru, had feelings, romantic feelings for Ema, and they kept making moves on her, until… oh I see she gets married to someone and then they stop, some still have feelings for her but don't show them. Okay, I'm good now. I got back on the floor, sat in the same position I was in, and closed my eyes, when I opened them, a lot of the brothers were looking at me. I yawned, then said, "You all, with the exception of Louis, Hikaru, and Wataru, if that was unclear, still have feelings for Ema, and they don't go away for you until she gets married, then you back off, and many of your feeling disappear and become the brotherly feelings the poor girl wants and deserves, but there are some of you who just suppress your feelings. Does that sum everything up, oh yeah, and the uncle thing, everyone but Fuuto is a great uncle~" I said messing with them, I always disliked the way that he treated Ema and his brothers, I'd have to agree with Tsubaki on the subject of Fuuto though, his smile does look fake.

After I made my comment everyone glared at Fuuto, I chuckled, "No, I was just pulling your leg your all great uncles. Oh, hello, do you have the DNA test?" I said the first part with fun, and the second part completely serious when I saw Ukyo, if it said that I was her sister, I'd stay and talk, if not, well, I have my room and I have a cell phone.

"Yes, here." Ukyo told me then handed me an envelope.

I took the large yellow envelope and opened it, all eyes on me, the first page was in Japanese, "Please tell me at least some of this is in English." I looked at the next page, and what would ya know, it is in English, I read over it, and I looked at the chart, it said, Hinata, Ema at the top of the chart, and Johnson, Elizabeth at the side. There were many boxes with check marks, on the paternal side, and a lot of dots on the maternal side. Right below the chart it read ' _Ema Hinata and Elizabeth Johnson are biologically related as sisters on the paternal side. They are half-sisters"_ at the bottom, there was an official stamp and a signature showing that it was valid. I could feel the tears running down my face. I put the paper down, everyone still looking at me, I stood up, and walked out the door, I closed it behind me. I wiped the tears off my face, and I knocked on the door smiling. Ema opened the door confused, "Hello, I'm Elizabeth Johnson. Are you Ema Hinata by any chance?" I asked her.

She smiled, as I extended my arm to shake her hand, "Yes, I'm Ema, it's nice to meet you Elizabeth, I'm your sister." She told me as she shook my hand.

"I know." I hugged her, I smirked, remembering something, "So, are you ready for information?" I asked her.

"Yes." She told me.

"Okay, you should probably take a seat, I don't want you collapsing on the floor, you too." I told Ema then Ukyo. They looked suspicious but sat down anyway, "Okay, congratulations, you're having triplets! But when I said that it seemed like someone had already told you that, I meant Wataru technically brought the subject up." I explained.

"So, triplets…" Ukyo said in deep shock.

"Ha, they just wanted to be like their super cool uncles!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

* * *

 ** _Ema's P.O.V.:_**

I have learned to trust Elizabeth's power, knowledge or whatever, so I have a feeling this could be true. Triplets, like Tsubaki, Azusa and, Natsume. Those three are perverts though, well, at least two out of the three. I hope my children aren't perverts, "I-I'm sorry, did I hear you correctly? Please tell me you meant twins?" I asked my newly found sister.

She smirked, she had done this a few time throughout the time I've met her, "Nope, sorry, you heard me. I said triplets. Oh! I just realized something. More like now I have another question." I was intrigued.

"What is it?" I asked.

She leaned in to whisper into my ear, "If I'm your sister then does that make them my brothers?" She asked me in a whisper so that the others wouldn't hear. The guys all looked at us weird as we tried to figure out the answer to my sister's question. We looked at them with a look of thought as well.

Would that really make them her brothers too? "For your sake I hope not, actually that might be better." I told her going through my thoughts semi out loud. It might not be good if they're her brothers because, they're my brothers and one got me pregnant. But then again, with them being my brothers might have been what kept them at bay, most of them, I'm guessing why Ukyo made his move was because I had turned 18 and legally what we did was fine. I could see a blush creeping up on her face, "I really have no idea, and I have no idea what would be better for you."

"What's going on?" Subaru asked.

"It's your question, and I don't think that we're going to figure it out on our own." I told her.

She looked hesitant, but then said, "I asked her if, since she is my sister, and you are my sister's brothers, does that make you my brothers too?"

The brothers exchanged glances, "If you want us as your brothers we'd be glad to have you." Masaomi said.

I saw Elizabeth blush, then she said, "Thank you."

* * *

 ** _Elizabeth's P.O.V.:_**

Many brothers smiled at me when we heard a phone ring. I recognized the ring tone, "One moment please." I stood up and walked out of the room as I hit the answer button, "Hello." I stated.

"Hey Liz, I'm down in the lobby with your things." My mom answered through the phone.

"Okay I'll be right down, see you soon, love you, bye." I responded.

"Okay, bye, love you." She hung up the phone.

I decided that I should tell them, I knocked on the door, Ema answered, "Hey, so my stuff is here, I'm going to go pick that up."

"Okay, do you want me to come with you?" She asked.

"No, I'll be fine." I told her.

"Well I want to come with our new little sis." Fuuto said.

"I want to come too." Tsubaki replied.

"I wouldn't want anything funny happening in the elevator so I'll go too." Azusa said.

"So this is what you have to live with?" I asked Ema.

"Yeah." She said, "But you get used to it."

"Okay, I'm going now, with or without you." I told the three and started walking, they soon caught up. I walked with my hands in the pockets of my jacket.

"So, what are you like?" Tsubaki asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"I want to know." He retorted.

"Well, I like to write." I told them while getting on the elevator.

"That's cool, what type of stuff do you write?" Azusa asked.

I blushed a bit, I write fanfic and so how do I explain that? "Umm, not sure if I should tell you." I told him. Would it work out better if I told them now or later?

"Come on, you can tell us, we're your brothers now, aren't we?" Tsubaki asked the rhetorical question as we walked into the lobby.

I saw my mom and ran to her, "Hey mom!" I hugged her.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you?" She asked.

I realized that she might have, and probably did know, why didn't she tell me? "Did you know?" I asked her, my voice showing more of my real emotions then I intended. This made my voice come out more cold then cheery.

"Yes, I'm sorry we didn't tell you, we were planning on telling you after you had turned eighteen, but then you started talking about them and decided that it was time for you to meet them, meet her." She told me empathetically.

"Thanks for the heads up." I said with sarcasm, I had stopped being angry. I don't get angry often, I'm normally more happy than anything, and when I get angry, I don't stay angry long.

She giggled, "Well that was a rare occasion, you got angry with me, which I'm going to say that you were in your right with the secret that we kept, but I'm happy that your back now." I realized that the others were watching us, and so did she, "I take it that you are some of my daughter's sister's brothers?" She asked.

"Yes, I am Fuuto Asahina." You can guess who said that.

"I'm Tsubaki and this is my twin Azusa." Hmmm, brain twister there, OH! I got it; it was Tsubaki that said that!

"Well, I am Meredith Johnson, nice to meet you." She shook each of their hands, "Here's all of your things." My mom gave me a suitcase.

"Book?" I asked.

"Check." She responded. I sometimes read myself to sleep.

"Charger?" I questioned the second thing on my checklist.

"Check." Mom told me.

"Laptop and cables?" I asked her, when I don't read myself to sleep I watch T.V. until I fall asleep, and we have Netflix so I just set my computer up with the T.V. that we are using and I fall asleep to whatever I want.

"Check, I got everything, including a bathing suit. It's too cold for the ocean or an outdoor pool, but this place has an indoor pool." My mom informed me and unintentionally informing the guys too.

"Great, that'll be fun, I can race against Ema." I smiled at my mom and she smiled back.

"Okay, well make sure to sleep tonight, but I shouldn't keep you waiting much longer, so go have fun." She hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Okay, bye Mom, I love you, see you tomorrow." With that my mom walked out. I turned back around to the three boys, "You witnessed something rare." I smiled at them, "I don't normally get mad, and I've gotten mad a few times tonight, it's weird." I told them.

"Well, do you want me to carry your bag for you?" Fuuto asked.

"No thank you, I'm fine." It was a little heavy but I wasn't going to make someone else that I just met carry it for me. Besides, I'm rather strong, so it wasn't too much of a struggle.

"Hehe, will you let me carry it for you if you don't want my _little_ brother carrying it for you?" I feel bad for what Ema went through.

"It doesn't matter who it is, I just don't want to burden you." I said hitting the up arrow on the elevator.

"It's not a burden, just let me carry it, you seem much smarter than your sister you know that? And you're a lot cuter." Fuuto made a pass at me.

"I'm fine carrying it on my own. And that was incredibly rude to say about someone even behind their back." I commented.

"Yeah, that's Fuuto for you, very rude." Azusa told me.

"Hey! What are you trying to do?!" Fuuto asked a little mad or something.

"Same thing I think that you are trying to little brother." Tsubaki said.

Thank whoever, but the elevator doors opened and we were on the third floor, I rushed out, anxious to get out of that elevator. When I did, I could hear the brother's fighting stop, but I could also hear footsteps following me. I decided to go to my room and put my stuff down. I unlocked the door and walked in; I could tell they came into the room as well. I hurriedly put my things down on my bed, then walked out of the 'bedroom' to the 'living room' where there was a light on and the guys were sitting down on the couch and chair, "Let's go." I told them. They nodded and stood up. Making sure to turn the light off as we left, I walked out the door, Tsubaki, Azusa, and Fuuto in tow, we walked to my right three doors down, and across the hall, we then got back to Ema's room I knocked on the door.

"Hi, welcome back." She greeted as she opened the door and stepped aside to let us enter.

"Hey, I want to talk to you, alone for a minute, if that's okay?" I asked, worrying a sum of the brothers, " _P-lease,_ there is no need to worry, but she is my sister, and I want to talk about girl things, unless you'd want to stay for that?" I asked.

Some shook their heads, some said, "No thanks." Or "I'm fine." In any case, they were out of the room in a matter of minutes.

"Okay, so what'd you want to talk about?" Ema asked.

"Too many things to say at once, so let's start with those Brothers. How, did you go through, I'm not sure how many years, of not having a freaking heart attack, or at the very least slapping one of them?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know, their my broth-" I cut her off.

"Look, I would stop calling them your brothers, because, let me tell you, the only one that even acts sort of like a brother to you is Juli and Louis, and one's a squirrel and one does have feelings for you, even Wataru has made a move or two on you. Sorry, he's way too young, but he did. Take it from me, I've had a brother for a good 10 years of my life. I know how a brother and sister should act, and let me tell you, how the Asahinas act around you is not how brothers should treat nor feel for their sister." I lectured, "Especially since one of them impregnated you. Sorry, brothers absolutely are NOT supposed to do that." I knew that the brothers were listening at the door now. I quietly stood up, put one finger to my lips and quickly, but quietly made my way to the door. I stood to the side and opened it, watching countless brothers fall in, "Enjoy the show?" I asked them.

"I'm sorry, but we wanted to know what was going on in here." Ukyo said. Blushing an incredible shade of red.

"So how much did you hear?" I asked, this was getting me a little upset, I must be about to get on my period or something, because these guys were easily irritating me.

"All of it." Kaname said.

I sighed, "Of course you did, Ema, did you bring a bathing suit?" I asked her.

"Yes why?" She questioned.

"Get changed, and meet me in the hall way, we are going for a late night swim." I smiled at her. I figure, the boy's will want to touch, but wouldn't be allowed to, "and if any of you perverts would like to come along than I suggest you get changed as well, I said, hopping over the bunch.

"Perverts…?" some asked disappointedly, but others were too caught up in the fact they were about to see two young girls with great bodies and beautiful faces in swim suits.

"Okay, I'll meet you in the lobby." She smiled at me as she closed the door on the brothers.

"K, I'll meet you there." I smiled and walked away, to my room, as I watched the brothers disband and go to their rooms, probably to change. Now don't get me wrong, I'm a fourteen year old girl, I couldn't wait to see a bunch of guys in their swim trunks, but I would never let them know that. Here's a neat fact about me, I under went four years of military training since I was seven, I got back in the U.S. when I was 11. I Trained in America when I was 8, in Russia when I was 9, Spain when I was 10, and France when I was 11. I had someone, who I call Aunt May, she was the one that stayed with me, and took care of me like a mother while I was away from my family. I learned how to get better control of my abilities, yes, I can do more than just know things, but Aunt May helped me while I was upset and she was my sparring partner. I thought I could just hide under the government's nose my entire life, but I was wrong, I was just turning eight when I first found out about my abilities, and that's also when the government found out about me and took me away. I finished getting into my white bikini with pink spots, I also put on my belt, which I was wearing while I was talking to the group, my belt has my agency I.D., and it also has a pistol and a couple rounds of ammo. It's water proof and has a cloaking device on it. So I turned on the cloak, picked up my bag, which has a towel and a few other things, like a case for my glasses and more ammo, and went down to the lobby.

I saw that Ema and the brothers were already down there, "Are you ready? We've been waiting for like forever." Fuuto complained.

"I'm ready, let's go." I said as I turned, noticing many of the guys checking me out. I walked over to the door that leads into a corridor which leads to the indoor pools; I swiped my key card and opened the now unlocked door. I opened the second door and held it open until the next person, Lori, took hold of it to get out into the swimming area. I set my bag down in a lawn chair; the area was empty and rather large. I took off my glasses and put them in my case. I walked over to the steps, not the first one there, of course, Kaname, Fuuto, Tsubaki, Natsume, Masaomi, Wataru, Louie, Hikaru and Ema were already in the pool. Leaving Yusuke, Lori, Subaru, Azusa, Ukyo, and I still out of the water. I took my first step into the water and it has to be heated because it's comfortable, not too cold but just so to where I will ease into it. I started at the three foot end. I made my way over to the four foot area; I took a breath and went into the water. I can breathe under water, that's one of my abilities. So I went under and swam as fast as I could over to the 8 foot end. I made an underwater flip and came back; I popped my head up and saw that a couple of other people had came into the room. I didn't recognize them but realized they were either from the government or enemies. I quickly got out of the water, and uncloaked my belt surprising the brothers and Ema for sure then said, "State your unit and origin country." I said with a commanding voice.

"Defensive Unit 4, Russia." One said while keeping his gun pointed at me, and the others had their guns pointed at the others.

"Your new aren't you that explains why you were late. I'm agent Elizabeth Johnson, and I order you to stand down." I commanded them as I showed them my badge. They lowered their guns and looked at me with awe.

The group then bent down on one knee and said, "We are truly sorry for our tardiness Agent Johnson, I am Agent Plisetsky, please forgive my unit and I." He said. His head was looking at the ground in fear.

"Your fine, just stay by the area," I said in Russian, I looked behind me to confirm that Ema and the Asahinas were confused, which they were, so I turned back to unit 4, "I'm putting on a nice face for them but I'm still not sure how I will be later, if I do use hostile forces, while I hope it won't come to that, next time," I decided to say this last part in English, "Don't be late. Oh, and if you see Agent May, tell her to come down and visit sometime." I said. When I said, 'Don't be late'. I said it in a deep scary voice hopefully scaring everyone in the room, I know I sure scared the unit that was supposed to be protecting me, "And hey, if it makes you feel any better, all the other units aren't even here yet." I told them making them smile a bit, "You are dismissed, be on guard." I said to them, they straightened up saluted me. They then left. I waited until they were gone then turned back to the water to get back in as if nothing happened.

I waded over to about the 5 foot part, "Umm, could you please explain to us what just happened?" Ukyo asked politely.

"Short story, those people are supposed to be back up for me if I am I trouble, when I used my ability they are supposed to be there within seconds, but they took minutes, there are supposed to be 3 others, but they are late too. I'm going to have to have a talk with the heads of each of their divisions." I told them, mumbling the last part to myself, but they could still hear me.

"So you work for the military?" Azusa questioned.

"Something like that." I said as a much larger group of people came walking in, quietly arguing with each other, all in armored suits, these people I recognized. I lifted myself out of the pool from the side, "YOU'RE LATE!" I exclaimed, loud enough to silence them all, "What am I going to do with all of you? I mean really? Wasserman, Miron, Anderson! Front and center right now!" I yelled to the heads of each unit, then turned back to the pool, "I'm truly sorry about this, please just go back to swimming, I'll be there in a moment." I said in a kind voice.

The three reached me and spoke in unison, "We're truly sorry ma'am." They bowed then stood up.

I sighed, "its fine, everything's fine here but," I raised my voice, "I take it everyone knows how to speak French?" I asked the French unit nodded of course, but the other two units nodded as well, I took this opportunity to tell the units what I had to Russian Unit 4, but in French, " _I am fine for now and will hopefully not have to use hostile forces, but I'm still new to them, the girl is apparently my biological sister."_ I paused and they gasped and looked to her, wondering if she had my abilities, " _On my father's side._ " They sighed a breath of relief, they had found out that it was my mother that carried the gene that led to my abilities, " _in any case, I may use my ability later, so please, don't be late!"_ I asked them, more like commanded, I could easily have any one of them fired if I so pleased and they know that, so they know not to make me upset.

All of them nodded rapidly, I smirked as they said, "Yes Ma'am!" In English. They all filed out, as they did, I didn't even go back to the front of the pool, I just sat down on the edge and slid in.

"I'm so sorry about them, but I did warn you." I told Ema and the Brothers.

"Yes, you did, but may I ask what you do exactly, I'm fine with the long story." Masaomi requested.

I sighed, I was in for a long night, "Sure." I went over to sit on the ledge that was semi inside the water, but you could still sit on it, I pulled out a walky-talky and hit the fourth button down, "Unit 3, I need Cordelia here." I said into it looking to the door.

"Why are you doing that?" Asked Subaru.

"Oh, Cordelia, while she does speak French, she also speaks fluent Japanese, I figure she can translate for Wataru, considering that I'm sure you all want to listen to what I have to say and not translate." I answered, Wataru looked at me at the sound of his name. That's when Cordelia walked in, she was wearing her respective suit and gear, she has green eyes and purple hair that is pulled back into a French braid, and she's French, makes for a good joke, yes? No, yeah, pretty lame where my mind goes sometimes anyway, she's in her early 20's to mid-twenties. She came up close to where I was sitting and stood at attention.

"Yes Ma'am?" She asked.

"I need you to translate, that little boy can't speak English well, and if I'm correct, then you speak Japanese?" I asked.

"Yes, I will Ma'am." She answered, still in position.

"Okay then, so, right before I turned eight I started noticing strange, unexplainable things that would happen around me, I doubt you've ever seen harry potter," I paused, some nodded some shook their heads, and I let Cordelia fill Wataru in, "But it was sort of like that, for those of you who have seen it, before he found out he was a wizard, I could start running faster than anyone on track, I could jump higher, I also knew what my friends were going to tell me about before they did, along with some other things that I won't mention as of yet, my birthday rolled around and on January 23rd several men and women in dark suits appeared at my door, they said that over the past month they had seen abnormal activity coming from several radars, and that they all pointed to me, which explained all the weird stuff that happened, but then what happened next was what scarred me," I paused to allow Wataru to get filled in, now, he was shocked, I forgot he hadn't know what I had told them all, "Oh yeah, sorry I sort of forgot that Wataru wasn't filled in earlier, here," I got up, got into the water, and went over to Wataru, I pulled my hair back so he could see my mark, "I am, special, and can do weird, strange and sometimes scary things." I told him, which Cordelia translated.

" _Like those things you said earlier?"_ He said that in Japanese in which Cordelia translated to English for me this time.

I nodded, "and more." I added.

"I understand." He said amazed, he then went around the pool exclaiming something in Japanese, he was obviously happy, but I was still a bit taken aback.

I think that if James and Wataru could understand each other they could be really good friends, I mean, James seems a bit less hyper than Wataru, but not so much so that he would despise him for it, "He's pretty much saying how happy he is to have a new cool sister." Lori broke me out of my daze, and smiled at me softly, oh and did I mention that I can hear other people's thoughts? That's actually a new one, so I don't have full control over it yet, but I could hear Lori's thought's just now, "Her physical appearance really does resemble Ema so much it's shocking, except for the blonde hair, yet her personality is so familiar yet different from Ema's. I don't know why, but there's something about her that just turns me on." I heard him think, I thought Lori was one of the more innocent ones; I would've never pegged him as one to think things like that.

Because of this, I gasped and looked at him shocked and slightly disgusted, the rest of the people in the room looked at me confused and Wataru stopped cheering and running around the pool, "What, did I say something?" Lori asked me, walking towards me to put a hand on my shoulder, but before he could, I stopped time and went over to my spot where I was sitting before, so I dodged.

Before I returned time to normal, I said to myself, "Okay, so that was completely uncalled for, I'm only thirteen, okay, I mean, I started having urges, but I satisfy them myself, I'm not ready for something like _that._ At least I don't think so, and I mean I know he didn't say it out loud, but still." I sighed, and waved my hand to return time to normal. To everyone other than Cordelia and I were confused, all of the people that I work with know of my abilities, at least three of them, I don't know about the new Russian Unit.

"How did you get over there?" Lori asked after realizing the person he had ment to touch just vanished then appeared over in a spot rather far from where she just was.

"I temporarily stopped time, and uh so, I have another ability that's rather new to me, so I can't control it, but I just accidentally used it on you, Lori." I said. Every one exchanged glances.

"Uh, well could you tell us what it is?" Yusuke asked, a little mad, I'm pretty sure it's because I used my ability on Lori and not him.

"I can hear other people's thoughts." I told them and Lori, along with a few others blushed deeply and looked at me shocked.

"Umm, so you're saying that you heard Lori's thoughts and only his right?" Masaomi asked for clarification.

"Yes, and I have to say, I was very shocked at what I heard. Now keep in mind, while that is still unstable, it is sort of like my ability of knowledge, I can sometimes use it on command, not as well as my ability of knowledge, but well enough, though if any of your thoughts are half of what I just heard from your brother," I said sternly looking at Lori who was obviously blushing with his head down, "Then I probably don't want to tune in, but, if I want to make you all go the shade of red you just were, then I will." I said.

"No need for that." Azusa said looking away from me.

"Mmmmhmmm, that's what I thought, now, on with my story, so like I said the government found me and said that I was the cause of the strange activity, but then they took me away from my home, I got to see my family on holidays, but besides that, I was training, getting my abilities under control for about a year, all the while this woman, I call Aunt May, took care of my personal needs, because I was a child, I needed a mother figure, and she was it. Then Russia found out about me, and as to not start world war 3, I was sent to Russia along with May. I trained there for about a year, and when I thought I would get to go home, Spain found out about me. I went to train there. After Spain, any hope of getting to go home was lost when I had to go to France, I had finished training in France and no other countries found out about me, so I actually got to go home, James was 9 and a lot different since the last time I had saw him. I was eleven by that point, and I have been living I the states ever since. The first time I used my power when I got back, I was greeted by four groups of soldiers who said that they had been assigned to assist me whenever I was in danger, so whenever I use my power they are supposed to be to me in seconds." I explained; they all seemed to understand.

"Okay, that makes more since." Louis said.

"Now that I have answered one of your questions, I have a question of my own, for Hikaru." I said; everyone looked to Hikaru, who was actually wearing a male's swim suit.

"Okay, shoot." He said.

"How did you know what was going on inside your brother's heads during the Valentine's Day episode?" I asked; everyone but Hikaru and I were confused.

Hikaru smirked, "I asked them; they were reluctant to answer, but I have my ways." He said.

"So that's what they were really thinking?!" I asked, half excited, half shocked.

"Yep." He said.

I smiled; I've always been a major Ema x Ukyo shipper, so I loved that episode so much. I mean even her Tsubaki, Azusa, and Subaru moments were awesome, "That's great." I said, "I mean, I knew that they were a bunch of pervs but that episode was just…" I trailed off, "I still blush at it I'll put it like that." The group was taken aback, Tsubaki, Azusa, Subaru, and Ukyo had caught on because they were the ones who had been… interrogated, but everyone else was lost, "I think that that, or episode eleven, is my favorite." I explained.

"Aren't you a bit young to be watching things like that?" Ukyo asked.

"Maybe, but with the people I hang around, that's nothing, I'm the innocent one of my group. Okay, and my friends have seen the show too." I told them.

"Oh, hey, so you know us from a show right? Well in every show, each person that watches it has a favorite and a least favorite character, so who was yours?" Fuuto asked.

"Well, my favorite character… hmmm… Well Tsubaki was always funny," I said he smiled triumphantly, "but the way he is always forcing himself on Ema makes me dislike him." He huffed, "Then there's Ukyo, but I've always shipped him with Ema but there's just something about him that just, I don't know, Wait!" I exclaimed popping my head up, "I know, no one can amount to him, Juli, Juli is my favorite character." I said.

"Him, really?" Tsubaki asked shocked.

"Yeah, he's the best." I said smiling, I looked over to see Ema's squirrel friend standing outside of the pool looking triumphant.

"You bet I'm her favorite, any woman who knows of my protective skills would choose me as her favorite." I heard him say.

"And I see the whole thing about him being able to talk is true too." I said.

"Yep." Ema confirmed.

"So, you never answered my question about who your least favorite character is." Fuuto said.

"Well I'm sorry if I hadn't made my blatant disrespect for this character clear yet, but my least favorite character is you Fuuto, I mean the way you're always chasing Ema, never showing her any _real_ kindness, I really hate that, on top of how disrespectful you are to your brothers. To be honest, you were my least favorite the first time your character spoke. Which was the first episode, you had just won over Kaname." I told him.

He was… smirking. This not only surprised, but slightly frightened me as well, though I would never show it, "Well this ought to be fun." He said seductively.

Kaname looked upset, "Why me?"

I yawned, "You were too much of a flirt, but then ya won me back over time. Okay so I'm not sure about you, but for me, I'm very tired, it's been a long night, and I'm going to bed." I said, climbing out of the water.

"Okay, goodnight. I'll talk to you tomorrow?" Ema asked.

"Sure, but I have school on Monday so I won't be staying up nearly this late tomorrow." I told her.

"Okay." She told me.

I went up to the third floor, and went in my room, I made certain, that I locked the door every way I could before I changed my clothes. I changed, and went on my phone before bed. I looked at a picture I had if me and my snake, Lucy. She's only a baby corn snake. Then I looked at a picture that I had, my dad was holding my brother's hamster, Max, and he was on the far left, my brother was holding one of his guinea pigs, Money, I was holding his other guinea pig, Victor, whom I got to name, and my mom was holding my hamster, Evie. My Aunt had taken that about a week ago actually. I really liked that picture. It was about 3:30 now. I put my phone on the charger, got the T.V. set up, turned off all the lights and fell asleep.

* * *

 ** _~Time skip~ the next morning~_**

I woke up groggily, I had forgotten last night's events entirely. I got up and went over to my laptop, I realized I was in a hotel, I just didn't realize _why_. I opened it, and pulled up one of my main fanfics, then started writing. I had wrote like two words then memories of last night's events came flooding back to me. I saved what I had written. Closed my laptop, got dressed, packed my things back up, mines my phone, and checked the time, it was 11:48 a.m. I called my Dad... Ring… Ring…

(D=Dad, E=Elizabeth)

D: Hi Liz, how did things go last night, how much do you know?

E: Hey Dad, so I know that they are all real, and that I am not the eldest but the middle child, or biologically the youngest, that I have a sister and that you left her… I thought more of you than that, know that you left her because of the anime, we didn't talk about that, so let me ask you this, did you know that she was born? (There was a pause on the other end.)

D: (He sighed) Yes, but I wasn't fit to be a father then.

E: and what, it only took four years?

D: Yes.

E:I thought more of you than that.

D: I'm sorry.

E: I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. You kept me.

D: I did apologize to her.

E: Fine, but could you come pick me up?

D: Sure, I'll be there in about ten minutes.

E: Okay, bye, I love you.

D: Bye, I love you too.

I hung up, I grabbed my things. I walked out the door, I figure that the group would have jet lag or something and still be sleeping, but nope, I was wrong, I walked out of my room at the same time that the triplets walked out of theirs, "Well good morning." Natsume said.

"Good morning." I responded. I walked passed them, I figured if they really wanted to find me, they would, so there was no reason to tell them that I was leaving.

"Where are you going with your bags?" Azusa asked.

"Home." I stated simply.

"You're leaving?!" Tsubaki asked, shocked.

"Yeah." I said.

"You weren't going to tell us?" Natsume asked.

"No, I didn't think that piece of information would be useful or intrigue you." I told them truthfully. Tsubaki looked shocked, while Azusa and Natsume just looked confused, "What?" I asked.

"It would both be useful and does intrigue us." Azusa told me.

"Why?" I asked, now I was confused.

"I thought that you and Ema were going to talk more today, so you not being here, useful information, and then why wouldn't it get our attention?" Tsubaki asked.

"I don't know, I mean, we just met yesterday, actually, we technically met today." I said plain and simple.

"Yeah, well we've known about you for longer than that." Natsume informed me.

"How long?" I asked.

"About a month." Natsume said.

"Of course. Yeah well I haven't okay, and while I know more than you probably are comfortable with, I don't know you. We haven't ever spoken before, I barely know you." I told them.

"How about we fix that?" Azusa suggested.

"And how, do you suggest we do that?" I asked him.

"Is someone already coming here for you?" He asked, not answering my question.

"Yeah, my Dad." I answered.

"Well, you could drop your things off with him, and then give us a tour of your town." Azusa finally answered my question.

"I'll have to check with my Dad, but I guess that wouldn't be too bad." I said.

"Great, who's driving?" He asked his brothers.

"I will." Natsume said.

"I'll be down in the lobby." I always feel weird when someone new is driving.

"Wait for us!" They said, we all got on the elevator together, and when we got off I went over to the sitting area at the front.

I put my things down and sat, "So what all do you know about us?" Azusa asked as he sat down.

"Tell me who to start with." I replied.

"Tsubaki." Natsume and Azusa answered, but at the same time Tsubaki answered, "Natsume."

"Majority rules, Tsubaki it is. So, pretty much out of you three Tsubaki is by far the most immature and openly possessive. He is also a voice actor along with Azusa. Uh, he is also the fifth son, has strong feelings for Ema, but I mean, do any of you brothers not? Um, yeah, then there are just little things, like incidents between you and Ema that Azusa always somehow manages to stop. It a little funny actually." I told them, "I choose Azusa to be next." I told them.

I heard a slight, "Oh no." come from Azusa.

"Wait, first, what do you mean by openly possessive?" Tsubaki asked.

"You are more open about your feeling towards Ema than the others, like Azusa for example, he his possessive but not as openly as you, he just does his damned best to make sure no one else has her, like how he's always interrupting your time with Ema, that's his form of being possessive." I told them, Azusa blushed and looked away, "Shall I go on?" I asked them.

"Nope, I'm fine!" Just like when picking who would go first, Azusa and Natsume said no while Tsubaki said, "Yes, go on."

"Majority." Is all I said, we had meaningless conversation until my Dad came by, "Hey Dad." I said getting up.

"Hey sweetheart, ready to go?" He asked.

"Umm, actually, about that, I was wondering if I could drop my things off with you and show Tsubaki, Azusa, and Natsume around town?" I asked him hopefully. I could tell he was worried, "I'd be careful, I promise." I told him, still not convinced, "look Dad, I'm a highly trained operative that knows four languages, I don't intend on letting anything happen." I told him sternly.

"Oh fine, you can go, but if _anything_ happens, they won't be able to fly back to Japan for a while." He told me. I sighed, he's always so protective.

"Fine, fine. Thank you!" I told him as he took my bags.

"Yeah yeah, now get back to your friends, I'll see you later, I love you, bye." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

I repeated the last part about later, love, and bye. Then kissed him cheek, I watched him leave then turned back to see not only Tsubaki, Azusa and Natsume, but Masaomi was there too, "Oh, good morning, did you sleep well?" I asked.

"As well as possible with all of what happened last night." He responded.

"That's good I suppose." I told him, then I had another 'thought episode', "Wow, she really is magnificent, if I could take her right here right now I would, wait, no, don't think things like that, she's practically your sister, and she's far too young for you, ugh, that doesn't help my cock right now though." I heard him think, "Wow, I guess Lori really is a lot less perverted than the others. I said; I could feel that I was blushing.

The four looked worried, they could tell I just read one of their minds, but they weren't sure who's, "W-who' mind?" Azusa asked nervously.

I sighed, "Masaomi." I said; he grew a deep shade of red.

"So you just heard…" he trailed off.

"Yeah, and thanks to that last thought, I also now know things that I just wish I didn't." I told him.

"Ohhh, was Masaomi having nasty fantasies about our little sister? Come on you can tell me what you heard." Tsubaki said as he tried to hug me from the side. I just pushed him away and kept him at arm's length.

"I'd rather not repeat it, I thought that you were for Ema and solely Ema, I guess I was severely wrong about that." I said allowed.

"Well, Ema has chosen Ukyo, and at least I am aware of that fact and I have moved on. I can't speak for Tsubaki, Azusa, Natsume, or any of the others for that matter, but I have moved on." Masaomi told me.

"Great…." I said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't say that if she left Ukyo and came to me I would deny her, but I have relatively moved on too." Tsubaki said, appearing at my side somehow managing to get by.

"Perrrffect~" I'm rather big on sarcasm. Oh hey, I bet Athena and Elizabeth will get a kick out of this; yeah Elizabeth, I have a friend that has my name, so I call her Alex and she calls me Laff, from Hamilton. I don't necessarily want to tell them this over the phone, so I'll tell them tomorrow at school.

"Want to get going now?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Where are you going?" Masaomi asked.

"I'm giving them a tour." I informed him.

"Oh, would you mind if I came with you then?" He questioned.

"Uhhh…" I said, I mean, I literally just heard him say that I was making him hard.

"It's your decision." Azusa told me.

I realized something just then, "Here, I want to show you something, and then I want you to choose if he can come along." They looked confused, "Look, like I said last night, I told you that many of my abilities have their weaknesses or consequences?"

"Yeah?" Masaomi responded.

"Well, with my ability to read thoughts, it's sort of like static electricity, you can build up a bunch of it in your body, but then you are forced to discharge? Well, it's sort of like that, I use that ability, but then I have to share my memories with someone else, and for each time I read one mind I have to discharge onto one person, and I can share with more people than that, but then I have to read yet another person's mind until it evens out." I told them.

"Okay, but you can control who you discharge on?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah, I have a week to discharge on someone of my choosing before I discharge on the first person I touch." I told them, "but if I have additional people on my discharge then I only have that many people minus the original seven day time limit before I lose control of whose mind I read to discharge on." I told them.

"How do you know about all of this?" Masaomi asked.

"It's… happened more than once; I normally just discharge on one of my friends or family members that are close by, and I've already read two minds, I want to share one of my memories with you, but I only have two tickets, so I guess that I will just have to discharge on someone else within the next four days." I answered with additional information.

"Okay, if that's what you want, just tell us what we have to do." Tsubaki said.

"I will hold out my arms, I need each of you to hold on to them, you will feel like you are somewhere else, and you sort of will be, but you won't be able to talk to the people there, and your bodies will remain here, so just, don't freak out." I told them, I held my arms out, they took them, and I showed them my memory of when I heard Masaomi's thoughts (I feel no need to show this, you should already know what happened. If not refer back to earlier in the chapter).

We opened our eyes, and I could see Masaomi blushing like a mad man, and the triplets glaring daggers at Masaomi, "Oh, yeah, sure, he can come, so long as he doesn't cum on the seats." Natsume said.

"Thinking things like that about a thirteen year old, especially at your age!?" Azusa exclaimed.

"It's not like I don't like having these thoughts and feelings, I just do." Masaomi said blushing. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's extremely embarrassing having Masaomi have those feelings, more like having his body react to me that way, but I really don't like the way that they were treating him, plus, Masaomi was always one of my top picks of brothers if I could ever be with one, anyway, for pay back, I decided to see what the triplets were thinking…

TSUBAKI: Ha, this gives me the perfect out, I have the same feelings and reactions to her as Masaomi does, if not stronger ones, so this is the perfect way for me to cover up my feelings about her as well.

Well, I guess I could actually sort of expect that from him.

AZUSA: Damn it, I know I'm blushing, and I mean, this has made my boner go down, but I have the same feelings, I know it's wrong, damn it, I'm just so conflicted.

Wow, that's uhhh… yeah, I mean, they're all really good looking but uhhhh….

NATSUME: Hmmm…. Yeah, I feel that way too… whoa, what's happening with her? I wonder what she's doing, probably using one of her abilities, but I've sure never seen anyone fly by themselves before. She's actually glowing; I'll grab her foot so that she doesn't fly away. "Elizabeth, what's wrong? Can you hear me?" I really hope she's okay.

What's going on, what was Natsume ranting about? I opened my eyes and I felt like I was falling, I did fall on my butt; while the guys were looking at me with concerned and surprised faces, "What? What happened?" I asked.

"What were you doing, you were just levitating." Azusa explained.

"And glowing a blue color." Tsubaki added.

"Oh, I was, figures I guess, sorry, I was just reading Tsubaki's, Azusa's, and Natsume's minds." I said calmly.

"WHAT!?" They yelled, partly scared, partly angry that I did so.

"Yeah, and I didn't get very far with Natsume but I heard enough to know that you are all a bunch of hypocrites." I told them.

"We're sorry okay, let me buy you breakfast to make up for it." Natsume apologized.

"Is that your weird way of asking me on a date?" I asked him.

"It can be." He told me with a blush.

"You jerk." Tsubaki said

"Uh, well, we can have food but how about as a group, then I give you the tour." I suggested, "and uh, not a date." I told him.

"Okay, ahem, let's get going." Natsume responded, still blushing, all of them were actually, this actually is a little funny, and makes me happy. Damn perverts deserve it, and I'm sure Juli would agree with me.

"Okay." I confirmed, as we walked out the front doors of the lobby, miraculously no one saw us during that time.

* * *

For the rest of the day we just ate food, I showed them a few fun places to go, we ate lots of food, I didn't have to spend a dime; they all said that they were doing it as "an apology" thing. I looked at the time, we had been out all day until now, and now is 8:00. I need to get home, "Hey, it was really nice hanging out and all but I need to get back to my house." I told them.

"Yeah, that's probably best." Masaomi said; they had all taken turns driving today; it was now Masaomi's turn. We all got in the car, and he started driving in the direction of my house.

"You know where my house is?" what I meant to be a statement came out a question.

"Yes, it was our intention to go there today during the day, and meet you then, but this is how things turned out. Which I'm fine with by the way." Tsubaki told me.

"Okay then, well I had fun, thank you for everything." I told them as I got out of the car. We had arrived at my house.

"Let me walk you up." All four said in perfect unison.

"Okay, but just so you know, I have an aggressive dog, and so I wouldn't come in if I were you." I warned, I do have an aggressive dog, his name is Peanut Butter, he's five, and don't judge the name okay?

"Okay." We all got out and the brothers followed me up to the garage, we have one of those where you can punch in the number and it opens.

"Bye." I told them as I walked into the garage.

"Good-bye, good night." They told me as I walked in; I'm guessing they left after that.

"Guess whose home." I yelled into the house.

"Welcome home." I heard my mom call. I met up with everyone.

"So, did you have fun?" My Dad asked.

"Uh, yeah, I had lots of fun, and they all bought me apology food." I told them.

"Apology food?" James asked.

"Yeah, uh, let's just say they had certain _feelings_ for me that I became aware of because I read their minds." I told him. Mom, Dad, and James all understood what I meant.

"Perverts, I told you they'd be no good for her." James told them.

"How much do you know?" I asked him.

"Everything, I've actually known longer than you." He told me.

"Really, since when?" I asked him.

"Since I started kindergarten." I shot a death glare towards my Mom and Dad.

"We're sorry sweet heart." Mom told me.

I sighed, "Its fine, I'm just tired, I'm going to go take a shower and get ready for bed." I told them.

"Okay." They said and everything was relatively normal for the rest of the night.


	5. My Garden

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Brothers Conflict or Hamilton the Musical_**

 ** _A.N. Okay, so this does include a lemon, as per requested by a dear friend of mine, and is very short compared to the last chapter, so, anyway, Have Fun and Read On!_**

 ** _~Time Skip – Later the next day, lunch~_**

I was listening to 'Aaron Burr Sir' Hamilton with my friends and going crazy, we had already finished our lunch. I had shared my memories with them earlier and they both were equally jealous and happy.

"Pardon me are you Aaron Burr sir? That depends whose asking. Oh sure sir, I'm Alexander Hamilton I'm at your service sir, I have been looking for you." We sang/danced in our seats, that's when I saw them walk in.

 ** _Ema's P.O.V 15 minutes earlier:_**

I hadn't seen my sister all of yesterday, I woke up today around 10:00 a.m. I got dressed and met up with my brothers, we went to the Johnson's house hold and Meredith had us follow her to my sister's school so we could meet her for lunch, their lunch had already started, but we could meet up with her for a short while. We all got Visitor badges and walked over to the cafeteria. Meredith didn't come with us, she said she had house work to do, so, we went without her, "Ready?" I asked them.

"Yeah." Kaname told me. I opened the door, and as we all filed in, we could hear the at first very loud lunch room now quieted.

I walked up to someone of importance, "Hi, I'm looking for Elizabeth Johnson." I told her, she nodded.

"Elizabeth Johnson, please come to the front." She said into her microphone.

 ** _Elizabeth's P.O.V.:_**

You have got to be kidding me. Ugh, I got up blushing, everyone looked at me, I grabbed Alex's and Athena's arm, "I am not going alone, you wanted to meet them right, well here's your chance." I told them in a whisper.

They sighed but got up. I got my backpack and flute then walked up to the front with my friends in tow, "Why are you here?" I asked in a growly voice.

"Well we are here to see you isn't that obvious?" Fuuto said rather loudly.

I swear my eye twitched, "Ugh, fine, Mrs. Perkins, are we allowed to sit outside?" I asked one of my teachers.

"Sure, I don't care, but I'm probably not the person you should be asking." She told me.

"Yeah, uh, Mr. Museman?" I asked the principal.

"Go ahead." He told me. All of the admin here are really nice.

"Thank you." I told him. I showed the brothers, my sister, and my friends the way out, "follow me." I instructed.

"Okay." Masaomi told me.

"You." Alex and Athena said; they had seen my memories, of everything.

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Masaomi Asahina." Masaomi introduced himself to my friends.

They smirked at him, I along with my friends are a group of match makers for each other, so they looked Masaomi dead in the eye, "We know who you are. We know" They turned their look to Lori, "who," they looked at Natsume, Tsubaki, then Azusa for each of their next following words, "you all are." They smirked.

"I show them a lot." I shrugged.

"You had to show them that!?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yep." I smirked.

"Well, do you know who I am?" Fuuto asked, Athena blushed, he had always been her 'brother of choice' and while she is probably the most perverted of the three of us, she is the most submissive, if you had only read half her roleplays… so I actually want her to end up with Fuuto out of anyone, and I actually want Alex to end up with Yusuke.

I smirked wildly, "They know who all of you are, HEYYYYYY Athenaaaaa, I just had a grrrreeaat idea! How about you and Fuuto go and talk, and how about Alex, you and Yusuke can go talk too!" I was smirking.

Both of my friends were blushing, "Jerk." They said as they slapped me, I was already laughing my head off, but that only added to it.

"HAHAHAHAHA Athenaaaa, I know you wanna though! Fuuto don't worry she's sub- sub… HAHAHAHA!" I continued laughing, I couldn't even finish saying submissive.

"I'm fine with that, you're cute in your own way, show me around sweet heart." Fuuto said.

"Umm, okay. Follow me." She said leading Fuuto away to where I know the old school garden is, she actually keeps it up, and she is, along with Alex, Admin of the school, and I have a key.

"We can just talk I guess." Alex suggested to Yusuke.

"O-okay." He said; they went over to a table within my sight range.

"What are you up to, lil' sis?" Kaname asked me.

"We all play match maker with each other whenever one of us is single. We all are right now which make for a very fun and very eventful game.

"So you set your best friends up with Fuuto and Yusuke? Do you even know who they are?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah, I have a clue, and so do they, and for your information, I set them up with their top pick in brothers." I informed them.

"Okay, if you say so." Kaname said.

 ** _Athena's P.O.V.:_**

I walked with who I now know as Fuuto Asahina, I showed him to my garden with high bushes, "where is this?" He asked me.

"My garden," I said unlocking it, Admin, Alex, and Laff are the only ones with the key other than me, I keep it up, tend to it." I informed him.

"Is there a bench somewhere in here; is this one of those hedge maze things?" He asked.

"Yeah, it is." I told him as I led him to the bench in the center.

"You know, you are actually pretty cute, sit on my lap, would you?" Fuuto asked. I followed orders, and sat on his lap, blushing. As I sat down, I felt something sort of pointy under me I gasped; I'm fourteen, and that makes Fuuto one or two years older than me, but uh, am I really turning him on? I heard him grunt, "Kiss me." He told me.

"What?!" I asked him, I know that Fuuto is known for his bluntness but this is really rather bold.

"Like I said, Kiss me." He made me face him. He has a really pretty face, so I closed my eyes and kissed him straight dab on the lips, he bit my bottom lip, asking for entrance, I let out just one small moan, not breaking the kiss, and he slipped his tongue in. He slipped my shirt off and somehow, he had already gotten his shirt off as well, he broke the kiss, leaving me to make a slight whimper in disappointment, he smirked at this, "Now, take off the rest, I will work on mine." He told me. I was actually getting wet by this, I'm actually not a virgin, neither of my friends know it, but I had done it once with this one guy, so I was actually okay with this, I knew no one was going to come back here, and me being the submissive little potato that I am, I took the rest of my clothes off.

I looked at him and he was bigger than the last guy I was with, "Um, okay." I said.

He looked me over and smiled seductively, "Wow, you're even cuter without clothes on." He told me making me blush, I covered my chest, I mean, this was only my second time, "Lay down on the grass." He instructed; I did as I was told; why do I have to be so submissive? We literally just met, I mean, I have came to his anime face a few times before, but this was reality, and it is damn good reality, He hovered over me, "I'm going in now." He said, I nodded; I suddenly felt something large hit me in my core it hurt, but much less and for a much shorter time span than last time, I know he saw my face, he held still for the five seconds that I was in pain, but I let out a moan of pleasure, and he pulled back out then thrusted back in.

We both moaned, after about a minute, I was rolling my hips and arching my back to meet his thrusts. "F-Fuuto…" I said his name.

He grunted, "Louder." He commanded.

"Faster." I gave him an ultimatum.

He smirked, but picked up speed all the same, "FUUTO!" I screamed, clawing my nails into his back. He kissed me lustfully. I had seen he had a condom on so I wasn't fearful of what Laff's sister was dealing with. We screamed each other's names, I came first, then he did. He probably has more stamina due to experience.

He pulled out, and lay next to me, "You are truly a goddess, your name fits you." He said.

"You know the meaning behind my name?" I asked.

"Athena, the Greek goddess of War and battle strategy." He answered, so he's smart too, nice. We rested for a bit then put back on our clothes, rested some more just talking and then walked back.


End file.
